


Mistaken Brunets

by DeathhunterAshi



Category: Seven Knights (Video Game), Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Combined Universe, Emil has no idea what's going on, Gen, Kratos has a headache, Kris is Petty, Lloyd and Evan constantly get confused for each other, Rudy is confused, This AU makes no got dang sense and I love it, no set timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathhunterAshi/pseuds/DeathhunterAshi
Summary: Lloyd Irving and Evan are constantly being confused for each other when in the near vicinity of each other to the point that even their own friends (save for Kratos) sometimes don't realize it until the last minute.





	1. Accident (Part 1)

Drabble #1: An Accident

"Evan, where have you been? Snipper and I have been waiting for over an hour for you! We've already met up with Yuri!" A brown haired girl came up to Lloyd with an angered but worried expression on her face. 

"Wait, but I'm not-" Without hearing what else he had to say, the girl began dragging him away from the location where he was supposed to meet Colette and Genis to search for a equipment store that held sharpening tools and sell some extra materials for more Gald. 

Evan, not realizing that Karin had taken away his lookalike stood in the exact same place that Lloyd was just in, looking at the map for Triet and Blazing Desert side by side- already having a feeling that he missed their meeting with Yuri and the other Desert Merchants. That was going to be a hard one to explain. 

"Lloyd! Sorry we're late! Colette fell into another pit on the way over!" 

"Eh heh, I'm sorry but there was a really cute doggie and-KYAA!" Glancing up from both the maps, Evan didn't realize until it was too late when a blond haired girl fell right over on him, knocking both the maps out of his hand and causing a pretty sizable bump on the back of his head.

"Oww...are you ok?" Taking in account of her safety rather than his own, Evan helped her up and rubbed the back of his head. 

"I'm fine but my name is Evan, not Lloyd." 

"Karin...you know that's an entirely different guy right?" Snipper pointed this out as soon as he saw the brown haired girl drag a unsuspecting boy who looked around the same age and a bit like Evan. The different smell pointed it out quite a bit, but also because this guy uses two swords and not one.


	2. #2 Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genis gets hurt and can't cook for the night, leaving Raine to do the work while Evan and Lloyd go to fish for dinner.

Drabble #2: Cooking

Gripping tightly onto the fishing pole, Evan pulled up once the tugging got even more frequent and caught a rather sizable fish. Placing it next to the pile he had going, he gathered them up and started on his way back to the camp. During the return trip, something foul made its way up to his nose and he gulped nervously. As much as he loved Karin as one of his friends, her cooking was horrendously bad and they ate it so as to not hurt her feelings. But this one smelled like someone was experimenting and that made it a whole lot worse.

Walking into the clearing, Evan could see his group and another that mistook him for Lloyd at one point back in Triet. The White haired boy- Genis he reminded himself had a pale face from both blood loss and from looking at whatever was in that pot while Karin was all the less more focused on healing the boy than on what was cooking. Snipper looked back at the 'meal' while glancing up at Evan with a expression that screamed help as the dark substance somehow got darker as the older woman Raine talked to Yuri while 'cooking'. 

"Oh Lloy-wait, Evan- you brought back fish? Come, I'll add it to the stew." Raine said and he inwardly bristled in shock. THAT WAS STEW?!

"I'm back with some fish! Collete can we, WHY IS RAINE COOKING TONIGHT?!"

"Because Genis hurt his head and Karin is still healing him to make sure he doesn't have a concussion. What's wrong with my cooking."

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!"

That night, Evan spent time clenched over a haphazardly dug hole violently emptying his insides next to Lloyd. One could say they looked way too alike in that instance and Evan promised himself to never put ingredients in the same vicinity as Karin or Raine ever again.


	3. #3 Kratos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kratos notices the difference between Lloyd and Evan, and laments about it.

Drabble #3: Kratos

The first time he saw Evan, he reeled back in surprise mostly because he looked so much like Lloyd that it was scary. But after the times their groups collided in some sort of strange way, Kratos started to notice the difference between his son and the Asgarian boy. 

The first was their fighting styles in which Evan was more known for fighting with a broadsword and a shield much like Kratos himself- though he prioritised Defense over Offense while Lloyd fought with two thin swords and focused primarily on speed and offense. 

The second was their temperment, Lloyd had a strong sense of justice and could be as hot tempered as he was nice and cheery. Evan was more on a mediating side and oblivious to somethings, but had just as strong of a will to fight for his friends and for what's right. 

The third ironically was their cooking- in where Lloyd was so bad he couldn't even make a sandwich without screwing up while Evan worked with what he had on him to make a meal that if not filling was energy revitalizing for everyone.

But for as many differences that the Mercenary found, there were a lot of things about the both of them that were alike. Like how much they cared for their friends and would do anything to help them, their odd sense of liking colors on the red spectrum, and the heirloom that hid more than it appeared. 

He could feel another headache coming, hopefully this wouldn't cause any problems for the inital plan.


	4. # 4 Kris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris has to meet up with Evan and gets a rude surprise.

Drabble #4: Kris

Kris glared over at the two lookalikes with an annoyed expression, wondering how he even got into this situation in the first place. The only reason he even agreed to meet up with Evan was due to a 'show of goodwill' as Rudy so put it when all it was was just a shity way of saying the overprotective older brother was worried about his younger brother travelling around with only three other people. Along with the rumors of the Chosen's group wandering too close to Purgatory for his liking, it was to kill two birds with one stone. 

Though of all things he wasn't expecting to see not one, but TWO Evans at a village not too far off from the University City Asgard gathering supplies and preparing to split off- one group going to Shadow's Temple and a other back towards the Dragon Ruins. It didn't help that the both of them had unique auras that prevented him from outright sensing which was which so he had to physically go over to them and actually talk. 

Rudy was going to owe him way more than ever after this and the fight with Dellons.


	5. # 5 Yuan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Renegades kidnaps the wrong brunet adventurer and Yuan is highly annoyed.

Drabble #5: Yuan

"What do you MEAN you grabbed the wrong person?!" Yuan's eyes were practically burning holes into the Renegade Soldiers that were standing in his office, clearly nervous and pale over kidnapping the wrong person.

Even in his stress-induced rage the blue haired Half-Elf could see how they confused the twin sword user with this relatively  unknown human who clearly had a shield and broadsword at his side. For crying out loud his hair is lighter and wears ORANGE of all colors! (Then again if one thing, both Lloyd and the captured boy both had bad taste in the fashion department but it wasn't as ludicrous as the double red jacket/glove combo that the obnoxious brunet equipped). 

He could feel another headache coming as he went to set up a 'jailbreak' for the boy to escape before he had the Asgarian army up his ass for the kidnapping of minors on numerous occasions, Cruxis be damned he didn't need a Throne of Light candidate messing up his entire plan.


	6. #6 Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With both groups absolutely broke, they decide to team up and get two rooms at the inn.

When the two groups met up outside of the Dragon Ruins, there was a signifigant loss to their travelling funds. Colette's Charkrams had whittled to the point where she had to get a replacement pair and Yuri had to take out a 'bribe' in order to get any information flowing around about rumors concerning the monster outbreak, so it was safe to say they were all in the red. There was the option to sleep outside but being so close to a Seven Knight's territory, especially with this particular one having a hatred for humans was dangerous unless they wanted to wake up to one of their teammates being eaten. 

"What if we combine our funds together to get a room and then do a request for the Katz tomorrow? That way we have shelter and a way to obtain more funding?" Evan's suggestion was a sound one as they could rent out two rooms for the night, one for the girls and one for the guys. Noishe would keep Snipper's dog company in the stables and there's just enough for food.

As the girls got settled in, the Asgarian/Sylvaranti males were a bit more complex in trying to figure out bedding situations. Snipper, who could sleep wherever there was some sort of floor quickly settled in a corner off to the side with his satchel and jacket acting as a pillow, sleeping bag pulled over his smaller body. 

Evan offered to take the floor as well so that Genis could share a spot with Lloyd when Kratos spoke up saying that he'll be looking for quests for them to take and won't be back til late, exiting the room with a speed that made the three of them blink. Taking up the offer, the silver-haired half-elf curled into the side of what was Kratos's bed and was soon sleeping away the night as well, leaving Evan and Lloyd to figure something out. 

Mostly focused on removing their outerwear, the duo was mostly silent as to not disturb the ones sleeping and placed them to the side- the hot temperature of the town bringing about an uncomfortable feeling to even think of wearing pants to bed. Evan had to suffer though due to his turtleneck being nigh skintight and having to wear something to bed other than just his underwear. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping Mage, Lloyd decided to stay in the other bed though the question who was going to sleep closer to the door. They could take shifts, but the reminder that would involve crawling over one other quickly put that idea to rest. Eventually it was decided that Lloyd would take the door side even though Evan's clothes were already on that side. Well, it would be fine he guessed. Its not like they were going to be suddenly attacked tomorrow. 

Crawling onto their sides of the bed, the light was turned off and the brown haired duo quickly fell to sleep.


	7. # 7 Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow in the midst of a battle, neither realized their mistake when leaving the inn.

The noise that came from something colliding with a major force woke both Evan and Lloyd up, shock on their faces as Genis was already out the door prepaired to provide magic assistance to the team. Lloyd, being the one ready to jump out the window with his swords and no clothes had to be quickly convinced by Evan to put something on as he turned to grab his broadsword and shield.

Before he knew it, the twin sword user was out of the room and the shout of "Demon Fang" could be heard from outside. Not wanting to be the odd one out, Evan quickly got dressed and jumped out the window- taking out the nearest soldier near the entrance. Ending up side by side to Genis, he focused mainly on giving the young mage time to cast his artes and enchancing anyone near with defensive boosts. Bashing a nearby enemy with his shield, he jumped back as a mid-level arte was casted on the remaning foes. Letting out a relieved sigh, Evan sheathed his sword, or at least attempted to. 

"Evan, what are you wearing?!" Genis shouted out while laughing. Lloyd's own shout of embarrassment when realizing his mistake made his face turn red.

Somehow in the rush of trying to quickly get dressed they took each other outfits- it would explain why it took longer than usual to put on his jacket. Even Snipper and Karin were trying to cover their laughter! Quickly dragging Lloyd back into the inn, they traded gloves and jackets and gathered their own travelling gear. This time they actually made sure that ther stuff being grabbed was their actual stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what inspired me to make this Fanfiction in the first place, all I was thinking was that Evan and Lloyd really do look alike and had to do a lot of theory-making just to make sure that the timelines didn't get messed up while while writing this.


End file.
